


The hunger for power

by vika128



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Evil Lucifer (Supernatural), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vika128/pseuds/vika128
Summary: You are a hunter. You worked with the Winchesters on few jobs in the past.Now they asked you for help because Lucifer is on the loose and they are working on a plan to get him back to the cage.They need you for help because you are skilled.. in magic. You were preforming magic since you were a little kid, nearly a 100 years ago.You have always been fascinated by power. So fascinated, in fact, you were preforming dark magic in the past. That's how you stay so young. But you have never told anyone about that.You hunt evil things! Nobody can ever know you were one of them once.Until you meet Lucifer, the devil himself.WARNING: Main character goes evil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer comes in in 2nd chapter.  
> Main character turns evil, joins Lucifer's side, even tho she knows shes just a toy for him.  
> Is she?

„Of course they are gonna ask me for help. All I wanted to do was have a nice cup of tea and read something. But no, because Winchesters let freakin satan out of hell and now they cant get him back.  
These boys are gonna destroy this world some day.“

You packed some clothes and some other stuff into your backpack and lowered into an armchair near the cold fireplace.  
The boys are coming to pick you up tonight. They had to pick you up, since you had no idea where this secret bunker of theirs was.  
It was a rainy evening. Your eyes started to close in the darkening room, the sound of rain pounding on the window.

The heavy pounding on the door woke you up.  
As you opened your eyes, you realized it was completely dark outside. You got up and found the switch, as you hurried to open the door.

Two men in wet jackets rushed inside. 

„God, we only went from car to your door and we are soaked!“ said Dean angrily as he pulled his jacket off and threw it on the armchair. 

„He ment nice to see you“ added Sam with an attempt to smile, but he didn't seem too happy about the situation either.

„Hey! If you didn't let Lucifer on loose, you wouldn't have to be here so suck it up!“ you said with amused smile on your face.

„We didn't do it on purpose!“ said Dean as he walked around the living room, looking around.

„Sure, sure“ you replied sarcastically as you picked up the wet jacket threw over the armchair and took another jacket handed to you by Sam.

„Well I haven't got anything for you guys to wear, so, if you wanna dry up a bit..“ you gestured towards fireplace.

„That'd be great“ smiled Sam walking towards fireplace to start a fire. 

„So are you guys hungry?“ you asked, and couldn't help but grin as you noticed the smile that appeared on Deans face.

„You don't need to ask that.“ Said for the first time smiling Dean as he made his way to the kitchen.

„But we need to get going as soon as we can.“ Said concerned looking Sam. 

 

„So this bunker of yours..“ you started curiously, but you were interrupted by Sam.

„Its in Kansas, so it will take few hours to get there. Lets eat something, we'll tell you everything.“

 

Guys explained everything, from how they found the bunker, to how they freed Lucifer. 

You lived alone and worked alone. You were mostly travelling, like any hunter. Now you were staying in this tiny wooden cottage in the mountains, as you recently got rid of a pack of werewolves here. 

When you all finished eating, it was 1 in the morning.

„We really need to get going“ said Sam, looking at his watch. 

„I say we go back to the bunker, we get some rest there and than we can discuss the plan with the others.“ Added Dean as he got up and walked over to the fireplace, where two jackets were resting on armchairs, drying out. 

„Okay then, lets get going.“ You agreed and you hurried to find some jacket yourself and take your backpack, full of weapons, candles, dried herbs and some clothes. 

You switched the lights off as you were all walking out the door. One last time you looked at the cozy inside of the cottage. You probably wont be coming back. It doesn't matter. You stayed at this place for too long now anyway. 

You walked out the door, thinking. You should really start paying for the places you stay in. A grin appeared on your face.  
..and why would you do that.

 

*continued

 

As you all finally arrived, everybody was tired. The bunker was huge, full of books, weapons and.. well, anything you could expect from the secret monster hunting organization. 

As you were making you way through the bunker, you met this Kelly woman, who apparently carries Lucifer's child. What the fuck Kelly! You started talking, and and she told you what is her role in the plan..

„A nephilim? Really? Did I mention you guys are gonna destroy this world someday?!“ you started. „How do you fuck Lucifer without knowing about it anyway..“ you turned to Kelly. 

„Leave her out of this!“ rounded Dean. „ If she didn't, we would have no bait for Lucifer. We would probably never find him.“

„If you wouldn't set him free, we wouldn't need a bait at all..“ you replied angrily, but calmly. And you raised your voice, for Dean showed every sigh of interruption. „AND now we also need to deal with a nephilim? I suppose you forgot to mention that 'little' detail.“

„Come on guys, stop fighting. We need to focus on other things now.“ Interrupted Sam. „ Lets just get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow.

Boys showed you a free room you could stay in. It was almost empty. A bed in the middle was covered with army greed blanket. A wooden table with maching chair on one side, and a cupboard on the other.

„Hey Dean?“ you stopped him as they were leaving. „Sorry about the fight.." you looked at each other. "..you know I love you guys, right?“ 

„I'm used to you picking up fights.“ Said Dean and kind smile appeared on his face. 

„Night.“ You smiled back as he closed the door behind him.

You dropped your backpack on the floor and throw yourself on the bed, thinking.

We are about to try to lock Lucifer in the cage.. freaking Lucifer, the satan himself!

You were used to busting evil bastards.. you even were one of those evil bastards yourself.. but Lucifer.. this was another level. Boys called you to help because they knew you were able to preform extraordinary magic. Little did they know how did you possessed such power. But they didn't need to know. No one needed to know.. you did terrible things in the past. But you try to do as much good as you can now.. that has to count for something.. you're saving people for gods sake..

God, I sound like a character from a bad telenovela.. you taught.

How powerful must the devil be.. is it even possible for us to get rid of him?

You slowly fell asleep, thinking.. were you all gonna die? 

*next day*

„So who is else is coming to help?“ you asked as you entered the kitchen where the boys with Kelly were already seated.

„Hello.“ Familiar monotoned voice said from behind you.

„Cas!“ you jumped a little and spun round. „Haven't seen you in a while.“

„Yeah, Cas is helping“ said Sam „and Crowley..“

„Wait, Crowley?! The Crowley? The king of hell? Why do you think he is gonna..“ you started sarcastically. 

„Former king of hell.“ Interrupted Dean.

„Yeah, now that Lucifer is back, demons follow him. So Crowley is not on the best terms with Lucifer.. He wants to get rid of him just like we do, if not more.“ Added Sam.

„I like this less ans less.“ You said reluctantly as you sat down and help yourself to some bacon with eggs.

„Nice to see you too.“ Sounded yet another voice from behind you. Crowley..

 

*later

 

You were all sitting around huge table, joined by Crowley now, discussing the plan.  
They needed you to preform a very difficult spell, that should take Lucifer's powers for a moment. That's when you come in. While you hold his powers, others are gonna open the cage, as they did before.. seems they were more ready for the plan than they seemed. They had rings of 4 horsemen, which were needed to open the cage.

„I'm not sure how long will the spell last. I'm not even sure if I am able to hold his powers.. even for a second.. after all he's an archangel!“ you said, sounding concerned.

„If anyone can do it, its you.“ 

„You will have support.. some extra power. Crowley provided some souls he got god knows where.. and Cas..“

You got lost in thought. It was nice to see them again. You just sat for hours, talking. Even if it was about cornering Lucifer.. Lucifer..  
What it would be like.. what it would be like, to hold his powers, even for a split second. Would you even survive it?

'I should take some extra measures.' You taught. You said you were done with dark magic, that's true.. but you never expected to come face to face with the devil. Not to mention what you were gonna try to do to him..


	2. Chapter 2

This is it. 

Kelly was in the next room of a small cottage in which she was staying before. Boys were hidden in the room with her, ready to open the gates of hell and throw Lucifer back to the cage.  
And you, you were here. Standing in the circle with ancient symbols you have drown in the floor. You have drawn it with blood.. human blood. Nobody here knew that. It wasn't even necessary for the spell but.. you needed every protection you could master. 

You heard the door open. You immediately felt a wave of power. 

You heard voices.  
Kelly's voice, and than his.

This was it. Now or never. 

You started reciting the spell. After a moment of two you felt rush of terrible anger go through you. The door to your room flew open. 

And he stood there. 

You didn't stop. You focused more on the spell. 

'He cant hurt me while I'm in the circle.' you kept telling yourself.

You closed your eyes.

...

You were in a room with no windows. Dark room. The only light was coming from a little flickering light bulb, hanging from the ceiling, wires sparkling around it.

„Well hello there.“ 

He sounded.. he didn't sound cold at all. His voice sounded.. strangely pleasant, sassy.

You looked at him. He was, surprisingly, smiling.  
„Where are we?“ you asked, sounding a bit silly as you said it.

„This? Well, you're the one who put us here. I should be asking that.“ He replied, watching every move you made, not blinking, but still smiling. With his head slightly bowed, he looking at you from down. The single weak bulb made his face look shadowy.

You felt the old familiar sensation of power. Dark power. You couldn't help but go with the flow. It made you feel.. unstoppable, powerful. You almost forgot the rush real dark powers used to give you.

„Now, can you explain to me, why am I minding my own business, not hurting anyone, not fatally anyway, and suddenly I'm stuck in here with..“ he stopped. „Oh.“

It felt as tho he could read your mind.

„Are you trying to do what I think you are?“ he continued, making a sarcastic sad face. „No, you wouldn't, would you?  
You of all people? You know how it feels, to hurt, to use your power to make someone else suffer, just because you can.“ He was still looking at you, the sad face slowly turning into a grin.  
You couldn't help but think it was a very evil looking grin..

He was slowly making his way towards you.

What he was saying.. he was right.  
You tried to resist that temptation, to hurt, to feel the power.. you were resisting it for years.. but it was like giving drugs to a junkie after rehab.. you just can't resist..

He was now much closer. You could touch him if you stretched your arm.  
The rush was unreal. The excitement was impossible! 

He was inches from you now.  
He was taller than you. 

„Am I right?“ he finally said, as he stopped, looking at you from above, staring into your eyes. 

The icy blue eyes, the sensation of power, indestructibility..  
The world was gone.  
There was just you, the feeling and.. him.

You went with the flow.

Your eyes started to close.. than you realized.. he is just trying to save himself.. he will probably kill me first opportunity he gets.

„I wouldn't.“ he said, as he could read your mind again. „Such potential. You, you are like me.“ 

'He is inside me right now. He probably knows exactly what I'm thinking.'

„Join me. Help me on my rise to power.“ He whispered into your ear, as the feeling was overpowering you again. „Tell me, does anyone deserve what I get? Locked down there for eternity? And what was my crime?“ he suddenly looked sad.. „No, I think not.“ He looked at you again, and pulled back a bit.

The feeling distanced as he did.  
You didn't want the feeling of power to go away. You leaned towards him, without knowing what you were doing. 

You were a junkie. So what, is that such a bad thing?

He held you back against the wall. „So, how about we get out of here together, hm?“

You were completely captured by the sensation. The hunger.. the hunger for power.

You surrendered.


End file.
